I See Dead People
by FaithinBones
Summary: A couple of jokes at a crime scene and a secret starts to unravel.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this story popped into my head during the Christmas holiday. It takes place after "The Hole In the Heart" and is three chapters long.

A/N: Movie Quote: "I see dead people." – Cole Sear (Haley Joel Osment), 'The Sixth Sense'

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Standing next to Hodgins, Booth looked at the three bodies scattered around the yard and said, "I see dead people."

Turning, Hodgins sniggered, "Dude, you did not say that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth tried to keep a straight face, "Well, I have a kind of sixth sense about these things."

Guffawing, Hodgins slapped Booth's shoulder, "Come on man quit trying to make me laugh. If Cam was here she'd have my balls in a sling. You know we have to maintain some decorum at crime scenes. . . . What's got into you lately? You never act like this at crime scenes. You're usually dead serious."

Staring at his partner, squatting next to a rather ripe body, Booth smiled, "I got an offer I can't refuse."

His gaze turning towards Brennan, Hodgins frowned, "I don't understand."

Sighing, Booth pulled his note cards out of his pocket and replied, "That's okay. I do." Moving closer to his partner Booth looked down at the body and frowned, "Cause of death?"

Staring intently at the victim, Brennan responded, "It would appear that the victim died of a single gunshot to the back of the head."

Making a note on a card, Booth glanced around the alley, "So execution style. Probably gang related. All of the victims appear to be wearing gang colors."

"I'd rather not assume, Booth." Glancing at Booth, Brennan smiled, "You know what happens when you assume something."

Amused, Booth feigned ignorance, "No I don't. What happens?"

Moving her gaze back towards the body, Brennan smirked, "It makes an ass out of you and me."

Guffawing, Booth pointed his pen at his partner, "Hey, good one, Bones. Pretty good."

Puzzled, Hodgins stared at Brennan and then at Booth, "What's going on?"

Pocketing his cards, Booth turned to look at the entomologist, "What do ya mean?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins replied, "You're both making jokes over a dead body. You two don't really do that."

"Sure we do, well once in a while." Glaring at Hodgins, Booth insisted, "Bones and I have a sense of humor."

Holding up his hands in an defensive manner, Hodgins shook his head, "Okay . . . I . . . okay." Squatting down, he collected several larvae and placed them in a container, "It just seems like you two have been . . . different the last few days." Concerned, Jack looked at Brennan, "Have you two been fighting?"

Exasperated, Brennan looked at her friend, "No, Booth and I have not been fighting. How can you assume we've been fighting after observing our friendly demeanor? You're not very good at reading body language or the nuances of speech if you think Booth and I have been fighting with each other."

Shaking his head, Hodgins continued to collect bugs from the victim, "It just seems like you two are . . . I don't know . . . never mind, my mistake."

Staring at Hodgins, Booth bit his lower lip. Glancing at Brennan he noticed her staring at him. Smiling, he winked at her and motioned for her to continue examining the body, "I thought you were funny Bones even if Bug Boy didn't."

Pleased, Brennan returned her attention to the victim.

Confused, Hodgins observed Booth and Brennan while they were at the crime scene. Certain that something was going on between the partners, Hodgins decided to talk to his wife as soon as he could. _Maybe she knows what the hell is going on._

oooooooooooooooo

Sliding into the SUV, Brennan turned and placed her hand on his arm, "Booth, you aren't really seeing dead people are you?"

Confused Booth turned his body towards his partner and shook his head, "What?"

Concerned, Brennan asked, "You said you saw dead people a little while ago. It appeared to be a joke, but I wasn't sure since I didn't understand it. I just want to make sure it was a joke. Of course you were pointing at the victims and that may have been what you meant but then I started to think you really were seeing dead people like you have in the past when you saw Teddy Parker and . . . "

Shaking his head, Booth placed his hand on Brennan's hand, "Bones, stop . . . just . . . stop. I'm fine. It was a joke. I was referencing the movie "The Sixth Sense". We're going to have to rent that one so you can see it. I'm not really seeing dead people."

Feeling a little weak, Brennan leaned her head against his shoulder, "Thank God . . . I mean that rhetorically of course. I was afraid that . . ." Straightening up, Brennan kissed him, "I'm sorry. You know I don't always understand your jokes or even if you are joking and well, I just wanted to make sure. We've just . . ."

Moving his hand behind her neck, Booth leaned his head against her forehead, "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to drop dead and leave you, okay. I'm not sick. I just couldn't help it, I had to crack some jokes. I'm so happy right now and I want to shout out to the world why. I've never been so happy. I love you, Bones and I want the world to know it."

Feeling a little tearful, Brennan swallowed, "You make me happy too, Booth. I just want this to be ours for a while. This is new to me and I don't want anyone to interfere in our business. Once everyone knows then the FBI may change our partnership status. I'd like to hold off for as long as possible. This is ours and I love the idea that no one knows but us."

Kissing her, Booth released his hand from her neck, "I know Bones. Right now there isn't any pressure. We can take our time and adjust to being a couple without anyone messing with us and I like that. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone until you're ready, but I have to warn you, I can't control how happy I am. Sometimes I think I'm going to bust holding in all this happiness."

Pecking his lips, Brennan leaned back and looked around. Not seeing anyone paying attention to them, Brennan smiled, "I'm happy too. . . . I'm glad you liked my joke."

Patting her knee, Booth winked at her, "It was very good, Bones. A really good joke."

Pleased, Brennan admitted, "I didn't make it up. I had a teacher tell me that joke when I was in the seventh grade."

Nodding his head, Booth started his truck, "Well, it doesn't matter who invented it. I liked it."

Oooooooooooooooo

That evening, Hodgins was sitting on the couch, massaging his wife's swollen ankles and feet when he remarked, "Booth and Brennan are acting weird. I think they've been fighting and they're trying to make up."

Using the remote to turn down the sound on the TV, Angela asked, "What makes you think that?"

Kneading the soles of her feet, Hodgins confided in her, "Well, they were telling really lame jokes at the crime scene and you know they don't do that. Booth hates for people to laugh at crime scenes but he did it this afternoon and when Brennan told a really old joke, Booth laughed at it and complimented her. I know good and well he's heard it before but he acted like Brennan had made it up on the spot. It was weird."

Thinking about it, Angela shook her head, "Maybe. You know their relationship is . . ." Stopping, Angela pulled her lips between her teeth.

Suspicious, Hodgins stopped his hands, "What about their relationship? Has something happened between those two that I don't know about?" Watching Angela squirm a little, he leaned back, "Oh my God, they didn't . . . they did? . . . and you didn't tell me?"

Her eyes imploring her husband, Angela begged, "Jack, please don't tell anyone. This is important. I'm surprised that I even know but Bren was so happy and she just couldn't keep it a secret. I mean, it happened the night Vincent died. Don't get me wrong, she was sad that Vincent was dead but she was just so happy at the same time and she just couldn't hold it in. She told me and believe me I was just as shocked as you are now."

Avidly staring at her, Hodgins urged her, "Come on now, you have to tell me how it happened. I mean, wow."

Moving her feet from his lap, Angela sat up and clasped her hands together, "Well, you know how upset Brennan and Booth were when Vincent was killed? I mean he died right in front of them. It was just awful."

Nodding his head slowly, Hodgins licked his bottom lip, "God, how could I forget? We were all upset."

Exhaling slowly, Angela swallowed at the memory, "Booth was worried about Brennan's safety so he had her stay at his place. She was so upset because Vincent was her favorite intern and that night, I guess Booth consoled her and well they ended up in bed together consoling each other . . . you know, like we did."

Stunned, Hodgins' eyes grew large in wonder, "Oh my God! I can't believe those two finally got their act together."

Leaning over, Angela placed her hand on his knee, "You can't tell anyone, Jack. I shouldn't have told you. They need this time to get used to each other as a couple and I don't want anyone interfering. Do you understand? You can't tell anyone."

Laughing, Hodgins pulled her into his arms, "Oh please. This kind of a secret is just too good to tell anyone else. I love just us knowing about it. It's just really juicy though. This is going to be fun."

"Jack!" Shaking her head, Angela admonished him, "They can't know you know. They need to let us know when they're ready."

Snorting, Hodgins shook his head, "They won't know I know, believe me. This is just so damn good. They aren't really very good actors around each other so this is just so funny. I knew something was up I just didn't know what it was." Nodding his head, Hodgins patted Angela's leg, "Good for them."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Does this sound interesting? If you're interested in seeing more, let me know. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for giving my little story a chance. This story is only three chapters long.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Climbing the stairs up to the platform, Booth noticed Brennan leaning over one of the latest victims from the possible gang shooting. Moving over to the examination table, he placed his hand on her shoulder and informed her, "I came by to pick up some paper work from Cam and I thought I'd see if you'd confirmed cause of death yet."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "After examining each victim, I can say with certainty that they were all shot in the back of the head. Cam plans on doing an autopsy as soon I'm finished here. She concurs but she wants to make sure we aren't missing something. She's very professional."

Removing his hand, Booth walked around the table so that he was facing her. "Okay. Sounds good. We got a hit on their fingerprints, so we won't need Angela to do her computer genius thing. All three of them had police records. In fact, all three were just released from prison two days ago. They served time for carjacking and kidnapping. The victim survived but I'm pretty sure who the victim was is what got them killed. Now we just need to prove it."

Curious, Wendell glanced at Brennan to see if she would ask the agent to explain.

Intrigued, Brennan asked, "Who was the victim?"

"Those dumb asses carjacked a car belonging to the daughter-in-law of Ryan Stewart." Shaking his head at the stupidity of some people, Booth explained further, "They forced her out of her car and didn't realize that her baby was in a car seat in the back until after they drove off. They abandoned the car and the baby a couple of miles away in front of a fire station. At least they made sure the baby was safe, not that that helped them in the end. I'm just surprised they weren't killed in prison."

Shocked, Wendell shook his head, "Oh my God, Ryan Stewart is high up in the Quinn crime family isn't he?"

Nodding his head slowly, Booth replied, "Yep, he's Bryan Quinn's son-in-law. The baby is Bryan Quinn's great-grandson."

Removing her latex gloves, Brennan spoke to her intern, "You may tell Cam that she can perform her autopsies whenever she's ready. We won't be cleaning the bones since the bodies are mostly intact and the damage done to the skulls was centered on the occipital bone."

Smiling, Wendell removed his gloves, "I'll go tell her right now."

Watching the intern leave the platform, Booth moved around the table and leaned close enough to Brennan so their conversation couldn't be heard by anyone nearby, "I woke up and you were gone this morning. I missed not seeing you."

Speaking softly, Brennan replied, "I needed to go home and change clothes. I ran out of clean clothes at your apartment. I need to do laundry tonight Booth."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Alright. I'll come over to your place after work and help you."

Snorting, Brennan replied, "I don't need help doing laundry."

Looking around and seeing the platform empty, Booth kissed her quickly on the cheek, "I know you don't. I just want to help that's all. We'll stay at your place for a few days and take care of whatever needs to be taken care of." Winking at her Booth teased her, "Um, you ever do it on the washing machine?"

Concerned where they were having their conversation, Brennan admonished him, "Booth behave!" Glancing around to make sure they were alone on the platform, Brennan relented, "No, but I'm sure it might be quite interesting." Clearing her throat, she tried to turn the conversation, "Alright, you have some clothes in my hamper in the bathroom, so we'll take care of them too." Throwing her gloves in the bio-hazard bin, Brennan started to walk towards the stairs, "I have some completed reports in my office if you'd like to take them back with you."

Following her down the stairs, Booth replied, "Good, sounds good. . . You know, Bones, I really hate your office, all those damn glass walls. It makes it difficult for me to show my appreciation for all the good things you do for me."

Glancing back, Brennan sighed, "I used to like the glass walls but I just find them annoying now."

Watching them from the catwalk above the platform, Hodgins laughed quietly, "Those two have no idea how transparent they are. I love it. This is better than a movie." Walking rapidly across the catwalk, he made his way to the stairs leading down to the floor below.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Booth stopped and looked up at the catwalk. Observing Hodgins walking rapidly along the catwalk from the Platform area, he growled, "Shit."

Ooooooooooooo

Entering Brennan's office, Booth closed the door behind him and stood near the closed door, "Hodgins knows."

Removing four files from her desk, Brennan looked up, "Hodgins knows what?"

Grimacing, Booth moved closer to her desk and took the files from her hand, "He knows about us."

Puzzled, Brennan looked through her glass walls and found the area to be quiet, "How do you know?"

Pointing over his shoulder, Booth explained, "After we got off the Platform I saw movement on the catwalk above us. Hodgins was up there while we were on the Platform. He probably saw me kiss you."

Annoyed, Brennan sat down behind her desk, "Booth, you should have shown more restraint."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled a sheepish smile, "I didn't get a chance to kiss you this morning. You're like a drug to me. I need a kiss from you to start my day."

A little exasperated and yet flattered at the same time, Brennan protested rather mildly, "Booth, we've only been in a relationship for seven days. Surely you don't need a kiss every morning."

Wiggling his eyebrows at her, Booth responded, "Hey, it only took me one day to get addicted to your kisses so yes, I need a kiss every morning."

A tiny smile gracing her lips, Brennan finally nodded her head, "Alright. . . . What do you want to do about Hodgins? I could talk to him and ask him to not say anything to anyone about us."

Shaking his head, Booth asked her, "You don't really think that will accomplish anything do you? He and Angela are the worst gossips I know."

Her eyes growing wide, Brennan placed her hand across her mouth, "Oh."

Wary, Booth asked rather cautiously, "What?"

"Um, Angela already knows about us." Averting her eyes, Brennan stared at her desk top, "I told her about us the morning after Vincent died."

Sitting down on the couch, Booth placed his hands over his eyes, "Great." Lowering his hands, Booth stared at Brennan, "I'm amazed she didn't put an ad in the paper."

Leaning on her desk, Brennan moved her gaze towards her boyfriend, "She promised not to say anything."

Crossing his arms, Booth asked, "Really?" Irritated, Booth asked, "Did you tell anyone else?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No of course not."

Thinking furiously, Booth finally responded, "Okay the cats out of the bag. We need to let the FBI know about it as soon as possible. If my bosses hear about it second hand they may just try to punish me for it and take you away from me. I don't want them to think I'm trying to game the system."

Certain he was right, Brennan asked, "When do you plan to tell them?"

A smile breaking out on his face, Booth laughed, "Oh . . . I have a great idea. . . . Want to have a little fun?"

Confused, Brennan asked, "I don't know what you mean? Are you going to tell Cullen? Do you want me to be there when you tell him?"

Shaking his head, Booth smiled slyly, "Cullen has been bugging me ever since Vincent was killed. He wants both of us to talk to Sweets. Let's make an appointment to see him tonight and use that little session to have some fun. We'll break it to him that we're a couple now and he can tell Cullen for us."

"Where does the fun come in?" Wary, Brennan stared intently at her partner.

Amused at his own plan, Booth continued to smile, "Come on, it's a chance to yank his chain. We won't tell him right away. We'll just play with him for a little bit and then see it he can figure it out. You'll see. It'll be fun."

Unconvinced, Brennan replied, "I still don't see where the fun part comes in, but okay."

Standing, Booth clapped his hands together, "That's my girl. I'll call you this afternoon and let you know when the session is." Glancing out into the hallway and seeing several people walk by, Booth frowned, "I gotta go. I'd kiss you, but, well, we'd have an audience."

Sad, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, I understand. Perhaps it's a good thing we're spilling the legumes. I'd like to be able to kiss you when I want to."

"Spilling the beans, Bones." Walking over to the door, he opened it and looked at Brennan. "That was pretty close though. You're getting pretty good at colloquialisms."

Proud, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, I know." Standing, Brennan called out, "Wait."

Stopping, Booth turned back. Brennan moving around her desk, walked the few steps to her doorway and smiled, "I just wanted to remind you that we're spending tonight together at my place."

Snaking an arm around her, Booth rested his hand on her lower hip and spoke quietly, "I'll be there with bells on."

Leaning against him momentarily, Brennan laughed, "I don't think bells will be necessary, Booth."

Squeezing her hip and releasing it, Booth laughed, "Yeah, they'd make too much noise when we . . . uh . . . well you know. Anyway, I got to go." Stepping outside the office, Booth chuckled as he walked quickly towards the main entrance.

Cam and Wendell, trying to collectively pick their jaws up off of the floor, turned to look at one another.

A little stunned, the intern started to speak, "They . . ."

Interrupting him, Cam quickly shook her head, "No, Mr. Bray. We didn't see anything."

Glancing at Brennan's doorway, Wendell tried again, "But. . ."

Placing her hand on his arm, Cam advised him, "I think it would be better if we forget we saw that. They'll say something when they're ready."

Amused, Wendell laughed, "Man, you'd think they'd be a little more circumspect if they're trying to keep that a secret."

Shrugging her shoulders, Cam chuckled, "They are being discreet for them."

Ooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little story. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last chapter of this little story. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

A pleased smile on his face, Sweets happily greeted his friends, "Thanks for coming to see me. Cullen has been breathing down my neck to get this done, but I told him you guys were really busy and it was tough to set up a session."

Sitting down on the couch, Booth placed his right ankle on his left knee and started to wiggle it, "Yeah, whatever. We are busy so let's get this over with."

Sitting down across from the partners, Sweets picked up a notebook and pen, "So, it's been eight days since Vincent was murdered and seven since Brodsky was apprehended, how are you two sleeping?"

Glancing at Booth, Brennan smirked and looked at Sweets, "I for one have been sleeping quite well."

Surprised, Sweets made a quick note in his book, "Really? I know you were upset when Vincent was killed so I thought it might be affecting your sleep."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan responded, "I didn't sleep well the night he died but since then I have slept quite well."

Puzzled, the younger man glanced at Booth and saw the man staring intently at him, "How about you Agent Booth? Any trouble sleeping?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "No, why should I? I barely knew the kid and I didn't kill him, Brodsky did."

Making a few notes, Sweets placed his notebook in his lap, "You two were involved in a very traumatic incident and you seem to have managed it quite well. Congratulations. Most people would still be trying to deal with it."

Irritated, Booth asked, "Are you saying there's something wrong with us? We've both been around murder victims you know. It's what we do for a living and I sure as hell have been around when people have been killed. In fact, I on some occasions, was the one doing the killing so this isn't any more traumatic than shit I've gone through in the past."

Trying to keep the temperature in the room a little cooler, Sweets held up his hands, "No one is saying you aren't normal, Agent Booth. I just meant that watching someone die can be very traumatic but both of you seem to have found a way to overcome and accept it. That's good."

Mollified, Booth glanced at Sweets, "So do you have some dumb game you want us to play? You usually do."

Studying Booth, Sweets responded, "Those aren't games, Agent Booth. They're valuable tools that are actually quite helpful."

Snorting, Booth shook his head, "Yeah right. The last time we did one of those Bones ended up wanting a baby."

Placing her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan assured him, "That game merely helped me to focus Booth. It didn't really make me want to have a child."

Turning to face her, Booth saw an opportunity to yank Sweets chain and took it, "Well, I for one think babies should be created the old fashioned way. I'm glad you didn't go through with the test tube baby idea."

Frowning, Brennan replied, "I still have your sperm in cold storage at the clinic."

His eyes boring into her, Booth spoke quietly, "You need to have that destroyed, Bones. I really don't like the idea of my sperm being kept anywhere. When it comes time for you to have a baby we'll do it the normal way."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, of course."

Confused, Sweets flicked his eyes between Booth and Brennan, "Wait a minute, are you telling me that if Doctor Brennan wanted to have a baby right now you two would have sex to make the baby? You two will cross that line you have between you and actually have intercourse?"

Placing her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan asked, "Why don't you stay at my place tonight and we can start tonight?"

Surprised, Booth leaned towards her and questioned her, "You want a baby now? I mean, do you think you're ready to have a baby now?"

Nodding her head slowly, Brennan replied, "I've been thinking about it for a few days and I think I'm ready to have a baby. If you're willing to help me to achieve that goal then yes, I'd like to try to conceive very soon."

His eyes twinkling, Booth reached for her right hand and kissed the top of it, "I'd do anything for you Bones, you know that. If you want a baby then we'll start right away."

"Whoa!" Shaking his head vigorously, Sweets held his hands up, "Shut the front door! Are you telling me that if Doctor Brennan wants a baby then you're willing to have sex with her to help her conceive? You two are insane, do you know that? Don't you dare tell me this is a partners thing either. Partners don't have sex with each other just so one of them can get pregnant. You two . . . you two . . . ."

Standing, Booth reached for Brennan's hands and pulled her up from her seat, "Sweets never did understand us, Bones. He just thinks he does. Come on, let's go home we're done here."

Standing, Sweets ran around the couple and placed his back against the door, blocking their exit, "Just wait a minute. Just . . . just wait a minute." Desperately, the young psychologist held his hands up, "Just . . . wait! Look um . . . if you cross that line then you can't just consider yourselves partners anymore. You'll be in a relationship. A real relationship. Is that what you want? You need to think about it before you just jump into bed with each other. Just . . ."

Smirking, Booth placed his hands on Sweets arms and moved him away from the door, "Look Sweets, we know what we're doing. She wants a baby and I'm going to help her."

Slamming his hand against the door, Sweets implored them, "Please think about this, please."

Placing his arm around Brennan's shoulders, Booth asked her, "Bones, we've been a couple of seven days now. Do you want a baby?"

Kissing his cheek, Brennan replied, "I really do."

"There you go, Sweets." Gripping Brennan's shoulder and pulling her closer towards his side, Booth smirked at the flabbergasted man, "For your information, Bones and I have been in a relationship for a week now. Vincent's death was terrible but it showed us that time is short. One of us could have been killed but for the Grace of God. We lived and Vincent died. We're not playing games with our lives anymore. If the FBI doesn't want us to be partners anymore then so be it but we're together now and what happens with our partnership is not going to change that. Now if you don't mind, we're going home. It's been a long day and we're done here."

Stepping aside, Sweets watched the couple leave the room. Walking over to the couch, he sat down heavily and ran his hands through his hair. "I'll be damned."

Oooooooooooooooo

Strolling into the Lab two days later, Booth held Brennan's hand firmly in his hand and grinned as people in the hallway stopped to stare at them. Walking over to the platform, Booth released her hand, slid his access card into the reader and followed Brennan up the steps. Once they arrived, Brennan moved closer to Booth and placed her arm around his waist, her hand resting on his hip.

Staring at the small crowd now forming below them, Brennan smiled, "We have an announcement to make. Booth and I are in a personal relationship now and the FBI has approved of our status change. We are informing you about the change in our relationship to keep the gossiping at a minimum. We will still conduct ourselves in a very professional manner while working together. Now you may go back to work."

Taking the hint, most of the staff walked away from the platform. Cam, Hodgins, Angela and Wendell, not about to be intimidated, stood where they were and clapped their hands.

Grinning, Booth shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, you knew already."

Shaking her head, Cam insisted, "I didn't know. Congratulations, it's about time."

Blurting out, Wendell shook his head, "No, I didn't know. I really didn't. This is totally a surprise. You could knock me over with a feather. I . . ." Stopping, Wendell glanced sheepishly at Cam and rolled his eyes.

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "We wouldn't have said anything yet, but Hodgins found out so we decided to just let everyone else know."

Surprised, Hodgins blushed, "Wait a minute how did you know I knew.? I never said anything."

Smirking, Booth shook his head, "One you're a terrible actor and you couldn't keep that grin off your face every time you saw me and second you're terrible at spying on people. I saw you on the catwalk watching us the other day."

Laughing, Angela ran up the stairs and threw her arms around Booth and then Brennan. The alarm whooping and making too much noise as far as Hodgins was concerned, slid his security card through the reader and rushed up the stairs. Throwing his arms around Booth, he gushed, "Welcome to the family man."

Tolerating the hug for ten seconds, Booth finally peeled the scientist from his chest, "Yeah, okay. Don't get carried away."

Turning and hugging Brennan, Hodgins grinned, "Since I consider you part of my family I have to tell you Dr. B it's about time you expanded our little family."

Hugging her friend, Brennan smiled, "Yes, it is."

Reaching out and pulling Brennan from the entomologist's embrace and placing his arm around her shoulders, Booth remarked, "I always did say there's more than one kind of family. I just never figured I'd have bug loving people in my family but what the hell."

Oooooooooooooooo

The End. Let me know what you think of my story.


End file.
